


At dusk, I will think of you.

by Paopufloats



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: It's very vaguely worded ahah, M/M, all characters over 18 obv
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paopufloats/pseuds/Paopufloats
Summary: Roxas can't remember how long it's been. But when your days all blend together... it feels like just yesterday.





	At dusk, I will think of you.

2:15. The clock stops ticking. 

Roxas never prided himself as a source of reliance on time, but tonight like most, seemed to blend into the previous. Forgetting the days seemed easier than to remember the nights, and once the absence of a body lying next to him ceased to be carved into the back of Roxas's mind; the same nervous itch of the clocks idle tick came again. The sensation of waiting. 

Waiting for a sign, a sound, even the slightest breath to remind him of the arrival of the comfort he sought. But as the minutes marched on, so did the same pestering ticks of the clock. Reaching a hand to the ceiling, letting his eyes wander over every inch of skin. From wrist to palm... then palm to fingers. 

His eyes stopping upon a ring. A ring..   
THE ring. His blurred vision and hazy conclusions scraped to remember the meaning. What was it? A promise. A promise made to another... proof of a endless bond. An engagement... even now turning the word in his mind made Roxas's stomach twist. The feeling of his heart rate rising... his ears straining to hear the familiar sound of silent sleeping. Breathing. Anything.

"Srry! on my way. Late nght...ily :)" 

 

... how long had it been? How many nights had he promised himself. How many nights would he fail to even open the message? The feeling of grief weighed his legs down like cement, but the guilt made everything in his mind feel like so much more. He knew of what the feeling would be when he would see it... but to accept the realization. The sting of the days where he neglected to even feel at all... made him want to abandon it all. 

He promised. They promised. How could he be so selfish? The thoughts always came through, but when they blew over... sadness replaced anger, and emptiness replaced the feeling of grief.   
Roxas lifted his head only slightly, his eyes opening to hear the ticking of the clock stop. The date on his newly lit phone read 8/13. The promise. Roxas found his body to move more steadily than his mind, his heavy legs receiving a shock of pins from the newly fading numb. His hands reached towards a box. Lovingly, almost tender... his fingers gently grazed the engraving on the ring removed from the wood encasing. A promise. A name. A loss. 

Axel.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! It's been like....3 years since I've been on this account? Geez.... time flies! I feel like I've gotten better at writing but uhhh I still struggle on the length! I might make this into a full fic one day.... but for now I just wanted to get back into the flow of things! I hope everyone can enjoy this!


End file.
